Yellow Umbrella
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: Mungkin karena kenangan-kenangan itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan –bahkan di umurku yang tak muda lagi sekarang/SasuHina Pairing/Gum.Bubble14 PRESENT/Happy Reading


**Hai~ Hai~ Saia datang nih bawa FF baru. Semoga Minna-san pada suka. Happy reading~~~ ^^V**

**Hati-hati terhadap typo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yellow Umbrella**

**Prolog…**

Hujan turun deras sore itu, saat aku dan secangkir teh hijau di beranda. Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi putih itu sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku yang akhir-akhir ini makin sulit digerakkan –seiring dengan uban yang menguasai kepalaku. Ya, umur telah mengambil sebagian diriku.

Rambut yang memutih, tangan yang kini keriput, kaki yang sering bergetar saat menahan bebanku, pendengaran, penglihatan. Ah, semuanya perlahan kehilangan fungsinya. Namun, hanya ingatankulah yang masih utuh hingga sekarang. Entahlah, akupun tak tahu. Padahal wanita usia lanjut sepertiku kadang mengeluhkan ingatannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak. Mungkin karena kenangan-kenangan itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan –bahkan di umurku yang tak muda lagi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV is "ON"**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh mungil berbalutkan kaos ungu itu menggigil. Hujan turun deras hari itu, membuatnya tak lantas pulang. "Otousan…" lirihnya sambil memeluk dirinya yang menggigil. "Otousan…" sekolah kini telah lenggang, setengah jam lalu teman-temannya telah berlalu –dengan payung warna-warni –sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Otousan… hiks.." dan gadis kecil itu mulai terisak. Lavendernya berkilauan dan basah, "Otousan…". Tubuhnya kecilnya bergetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. "Otou– "

"Hey!" perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menyingkirkan poni indigo yang menghalangi wajahnya. "Kau! Kenapa belum pulang?" sepasang onyx kelam itu memandangnya tajam, membuat rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya. "Kau tidak punya mulut ya?"

"Ano.. Hm.. Otousan belum menjemputku." Sebenarnya, Hinata –gadis itu –tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Entah itu 'ya', 'tidak', ataupun kosakata lainnya. Memilih tidak berbicara pada laki-laki raven itu adalah yang terbaik, seperti yang dikatakan Ino padanya. "_Jangan berbicara dengannya. Ayahnya mati, ibunya mati, itu karena kakaknya membunuh mereka. Dia terkutuk, Hina-chan. Keluarganya dikutuk oleh Kami-sama. Itu yang Kaasan-ku katakan._"

"Karena itu kau menangis? Dasar cengeng!" anak laki-laki itu memandangnya sinis. _Kenapa setiap orang selalu mengejekku seperti itu?_, batinnya. Air matanya hampir saja tumpah, tapi laki-laki raven itu kembali bersuara. "Di mana rumahmu?"

Lavendernya seketika melebar, bingung. "Eto.. ano… Rumah… rumahku…" belum selesai perkataannya, anak laki-laki itu kembali memotongnya. "Ayo pulang," menarik tangannya dan berlari kecil melewati gerbang sekolah di bawah payung kuning milik laki-laki raven itu.

.

"Aku ingin makan dengan Sasuke-kun," gadis kecil itu meletakkan sekotak bento tepat di sampingnya. "Kenapa?" ujarnya. "Ano.. Ka..karena Sasuke-kun selalu makan sendirian. Jadi biarkan aku menemani Sasuke-kun," Sasuke terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang ingin menemaninya melakukan sesuatu.

Karena peristiwa sebulan lalu, tak seorangpun ingin mendekat padanya. "Aku tak ingin sial jika dekat dengannya, dia terkutuk," gumaman itulah yang selalu di koridor. Sejak otousan dan kaasan-nya meninggal karena kakaknya, tak satupun anak yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Tapi, Si Cengeng –yang diantarkannya pulang beberapa hari lalu saat hujan –ingin berteman dengannya? Sulit dipercaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita teman, Sasuke-kun?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

_Bahkan ia telah menganggapku sebagai temannya_, batinnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, senyum itu melengkung di bibir laki-laki raven itu setelah sekian lama –seakan –hilang. "Arigatou."

**.**

"Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata menepuk pelan punggung seseorang berambut raven di depannya. Benar, itu Sasuke –teman kecilnya yang mengantarnya pulang dengan payung kuning dulu. "Kau juga melanjutkan _senior high school_-mu di sini?" dan dijawab dengan gumaman oleh pemuda itu. "Oh, begitu," nada riang terdengar jelas dari gadis indigo itu. Bertemu teman lamamu tentu menyenangkan.

Ya, teman lama. Memang saat duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar, Sasuke terpaksa pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto atas keinginan kakak –yang dibencinya. Sasuke menolaknya, namun tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dan sekarang? Pemuda itu tepat berdiri di samping Hinata. Gadis itu senang sekali.

"Kau banyak berubah, Sasuke-kun. Bertambah tinggi dan tampan," Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dari bawah ke atas, menggambarkan pertambahan tinggi pada tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Dan kau lebih cerewet daripada terakhir kali aku melihatmu," gadis itu segera menunduk. Rasa senangnya yang meluap-luap seketika surut. "Go..gomen. Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku ji..jika berisik. A..aku… aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tanpa gadis indigo itu sadari, seulas senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke. Tatapan tajamnya melembut. Kau-masih-sama-lucunya-seperti-dulu, mungkin itulah arti tatapannya.

Takkk!

Hinata memegangi dahinya. "Sasuke-kun!" tatapannya menunjukkan protes pada Sasuke yang menyentil dahinya, sedangkan pemuda itu tak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. "Belnya berbunyi, kau akan tetap menunduk seperti itu di sini? Ayo masuk!". Tanpa mendengarkan Hinata lagi, pemuda raven itu telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

Dag… Dig… Dug…

Gadis indigo itu memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar menempel di dada kirinya. _Apa ini?_, batinnya.

**.**

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Begitu banyak suara yang berebut masuk ke dalam telinganya, membuatnya pusing. Begitu banyak orang yang di sekelilingnya, membuat dirinya yang terbiasa di tempat sunyi menjadi gugup. Lututnya bahkan melumer saat ini. "Hinata-chan?" fokusnya kembali pada pemuda dengan surai kuning dengan sebuket mawar merah di depannya. "Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, bukan?"

"A..ano.. Ano, Naruto-kun. Eto.. Aku..aku–" kata-katanya terputus tepat saat sosok raven itu menariknya keluar dari kerumunan. "Hinata-chan!" terdengar suara Naruto di sana, membuat Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Berbalik lalu berteriak, "Sebaiknya kau mencari gadis lain dan jangan mengganggu kekasih orang lain, Uzumaki!"

"A..apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" ujar gadis bermata lavender itu tepat setelah Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangannya di loteng sekolah. Pemuda itu berbalik dan memandangnya datar, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ap–"

Bola mata lavender gadis itu sukses melebar. Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun di benaknya hal itu akan terjadi. Bibirnya.. Sasuke menciumnya. Sepersekian detik dan ia masih terdiam –sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar kembali dan mendorong tubuh jangkung itu darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Hinata masih dengan keterkejutannya saat Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu meninggalkannya di loteng sendirian siang itu.

"Suka ataupun tidak, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah kekasihku, Hinata. Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke," bisik pemuda raven itu sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

**.**

"Sa..sasuke-kun, a..aku.."

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Gadis itu hanya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, sesekali menghapus air mata yang memburamkan penglihatannya. Di depannya terhampar puluhan –bahkan ratusan bongkahan lilin dengan sinar redupnya di atas danau berair es itu. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu kecil milik Hinata, memeluk gadis itu hangat. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. "Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku selamanya? Menemaniku saat sakit maupun sehat. Menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak. Dan menjaga hatimu hanya untukku sampai ajal memisahkan kita? Maukah kau, Hinata?"

Tenggorokan gadis itu seakan dipenuhi oleh air mata. Tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, maka Hinata hanya mengangguk. Berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke di antara tangis di wajahnya.

"A..aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV is "OFF"**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Sasuke menepuk bahuku pelan, menyadarkanku dari kenangan-kenangan itu. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum simpul. "Hanya minum teh dan melihat hujan."

Sasuke mengangguk paham lantas duduk di sampingku. Sejenak, kutelusuri setiap lekuk di wajahnya. Fisiknya kini tak jauh berbeda denganku. Bahkan rambutnya telah memutih sepenuhnya, hanya saja onyx kelamnya –yang selalu menjadi favoritku itu kini tertutupi oleh kacamata berframe coklat.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke masih tersenyum dan aku hanya menggeleng. "Hanya mengamati wajahmu sebentar." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, "Kau bisa mengamati wajahku selama yang kau mau, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Dan kau bahkan masih tersipu seperti ini? Ck…" ujarnya geli sambil menarik sebelah pipiku yang mulai mengendur –tidak setembam dulu. Aku tersenyum kecut dan membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyum. Senyum yang hanya milikku.

"Oh ya, Hinata! Yukiko tadi menelepon, mengatakan hari ini dia akan mengunjungi kakek-neneknya."

"Yukiko? Kapan dia datang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm, sepertinya seben–"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong begitu saja begitu gadis kecil –dengan jas hujan merah jambu –itu muncul dari pagar kayu rumah kami. "Nenek! Kakek!" teriakannya terdengar menyenangkan. Gadis itu berlari menujuku dan hampir saja terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Selamat hari Kakek-Nenek!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak ke arahku. Hari ini memang peringatan ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Sasuke dan Yukiko menyebutnya sebagai 'Hari Kakek-Nenek'. Benar-benar anak yang manis. Kuusap surai indigonya yang persis dengan surai dahulu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Mengapa ibumu tidak datang, Yukiko-chan?"

"Ibu dan Ayah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu jadi tidak bisa datang kemari."

"Anak nakal itu, ckckck.. Lalu apa isinya, Yukiko-chan?"

"Bukalah, Kek."

Aku yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dan Yukiko, memberikan kotak itu kepada Sasuke. Membiarkannya membukanya, namun ditolaknya. Maka dengan tanganku yang berkeriput ini, aku membuka kotak di pangkuanku.

Payung berwarna kuning.

"Kata Ibu, Nenek dan Kakek sangat menyukai payung berwarna kuning. Meskipun Yukiko bingung, mengapa Kakek dan Nenek menyukai payung kuning, tapi Yukiko tetap membelikan payung ini. Yukiko membelinya dengan Ayah lho!" ujarnya semangat. Aku tersenyum sambil menelusuri lekuk payung itu.

"Terimakasih, Yukiko. Kakek sangat menyukainya," kini Sasuke yang membelai rambut indigonya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Hm.. apakah Yukiko akan mendapatkan coklat setelah ini?"

Aku dan Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja, Yuki-chan. Nenek akan memberimu banyak coklat." Gadis kecil itu melompat senang dan segera menarikku dan Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Aku ingin coklatku, gumamnya.

**.**

**Epilog…**

Saat aku datang, tangan Sasuke sedang menelusuri setiap lekuk dari hadiah Yukiko sore tadi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja di depannya."Hanya mengingat sesuatu," gumamnya lalu meletakkan payung itu di sampinganya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, Hinata," ucapnya sambil meraih jari-jariku. Menautkan dengan jari-jari miliknya. "Aku juga, Sasuke. Terimakasih."

**-FIN-**

**A/N : Judul ama ceritanya sikron gak? Aduh, setelah selesai nulis dan baca ulang kok endingnya malah rada aneh ya? -_- Gomen kalo Minna-san ada yang agak nyesel baca FFn ini *bow* Eniwei, ngerti gak alurnya?**

**Dan…**

**Saia mau bilang banyak 'terimakasih' untuk Minna-san yang udah baca, review, fav, ataupun follow dua FF yang sudah Saia post sebelumnya… Seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang suka karya Saia, ampe terharu :') *lebay!***

**Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH~~~ *bow***


End file.
